plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Loose Cannon
:Not to be confused with Imp Cannon, a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225 px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Barrel Imp Zombie |trait = Overshoot 2 |ability = None |flavor text = His friends keep telling him it's too dangerous, but he never listens. He's having a blast.}} Loose Cannon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . He has the Overshoot 2 trait and does not have any abilities. Origins He is based on a stunt performer, someone who performs dangerous stunts, often as a career, and a cannon, a piece of artillery that uses gunpowder or other usually explosive-based propellants to launch a projectile, which may or may not be explosive. His appearance is a pun on the phrase "loose cannon," which is a phrase to describe someone who is out of control and capable of unintentional damage, as Loose Cannon is literally an Imp in a cannon. Loose also refers to it's low stats - Any damage, and it falls apart. His description makes a pun on the word "blast," as blast literally means firing from a cannon but also means to have fun with what one is doing. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Barrel Imp Zombie *'Trait: Overshoot 2' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description His friends keep telling him it's too dangerous, but he never listens. He's having a blast. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie is a basic 1 /1 Imp. However, his Overshoot trait is what makes him stand out. You can combine him with Disco-Naut to ensure that his Overshoot damage is unblockable or if you are playing as Impfinity, use him as a glass cannon with Toxic Waste Imp to destroy anything in his way or Imp Commander to draw a card before combat. However, the main usage for this zombie is to slowly do damage each turn to your opponent, which can increase your chances of winning in the late game if you play your strategy carefully. This can also waste up their Super-Block Meter and lower their health. In the late game, avoid using this zombie, as his stats, even with the Overshoot trait will not be good enough to hurt most plants, unless the aforementioned Toxic Waste Imp gives him Deadly ' or if drawing additional cards with Imp Commander. Do not play this zombie on Spikeweed Sector or Hot Lava unless you are going to boost his health, as the environment's ability activates first. Against Statwise, he is very weak. Anything that does damage will destroy him unless he has a health boost. However, be wary of his 'Overshoot trait, especially if there is a Disco-Naut or an Imp Commander on the field. You can also use a damaging environment as this it'ss ability activates first before this zombie's. Freezing him is not an option because overshoot is not affected by that. Gallery LooseCannonStat.jpg|Loose Cannon's statistics loosecannoncard.jpg|Loose Cannon's card LooseCannonCardImage.png|Loose Cannon's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 076fd64c2afd5a74daaf650c0f5a5752 1024x512 fmt34-076fd64c2afd5a74daaf650c0f5a5752 52 CAB-38c3dde15962dc52996a.png|Loose Cannon's textures Spaceimp.png|HD Loose Cannon's Imp LooseCannonMustache.png|Loose Cannon with a mustache due to Imposter's ability Small Overshoot Imp.png|Tiny Loose Cannon due to a glitch Frozen Loose Cannon.jpg|Loose Cannon frozen LooseCannonTintedGray.png|Loose Cannon tinted gray due to a glitch Banana Bomb used on loose cannon.jpg|Banana Bomb being used on Loose Cannon Uh... You okay there, Imp.PNG|Loose Cannon missing pupils in his eyes due to a graphical glitch LooseCannonAttacking.jpg|Loose Cannon attacking LooseWall.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Loose Cannon DestroyedCannon.jpg|Loose Cannon destroyed Trivia *For a few frames after he attacks, the pupil in his left eye disappears and reappears rapidly. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Barrel cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Imps Category:Overshoot cards